1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal computers, and more particularly to an apparatus for deterring the theft of personal computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,840; 5,351,507; 5,406,809; 5,520,031; and 5,579,657; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse devices for deterring the theft of personal computers, monitors, printers and the like. While all of these aforementioned prior art devices are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed they are all uncessarily complex and expensive.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved apparatus for securing personal computers.